1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal machine for the continuous finishing of, for example, textile or artificial leather webs, the machine having a reversible continuous flow drum with a feed and withdrawal device for the web material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines of this type are known which serve for the production of a grain in artificial leather. An example is to be found in German Auslegeschrift 1,954,571.
Continuous flow drying drums are also known which are equipped with a radiator and a ventilation device. However, these drums have no feed and withdrawal device for web material. An apparatus of this type is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,882.
In addition, drying drums having a batch type operation have already been provided with a steam-spray device in order to be able to use them for shrinking and thermo-setting textiles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,851 discloses an apparatus of this kind.
In addition to wet finishing, the thermo-mechanical finishing of textiles has gained increasing significance. Appropriate machines have been used for achieving the desired, often conflicting effects. Owing to the variety of the effects to be achieved, much depends on the method of operation of the corresponding devices and mastering the technology can be difficulties. One is largely dependent on empirical results. Additional difficulties occur when transferring this technology to machine operating continuously.